


Elegy for Immortality

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elegy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: At that moment of defeat there were no tears,just the enemy, winners, responding with bitter cheers.
Series: Fan Poetry [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 1





	Elegy for Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 28 with an elegy for my fave bc why not lol

At that moment of defeat there were no tears,  
just the enemy, winners, responding with bitter cheers.

What things will be remembered after you’re gone?  
The power you sought  
or the wounds you wrought?

What speeches will be made at your death?  
Loving memories from friends  
or how you should have made amends?

What words will be upon your grave?  
An epigraph of great weight  
or just a blank slate?

You worked violently for years and years,  
but the search for immortality couldn’t ever quite allay your fears.


End file.
